


Digital Love

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Surreal, Texting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘John Hamish Watson, masukan kedalam memori hati? Pilihan: iya atau tidak.’ tubuh Sherlock Holmes bekerja layaknya seperangkat komputer. SH/JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Love

**Author's Note:**

> BBC SHERLOCK IS NOT MINE, OKAY?
> 
> **Notes:** User itu sama dengan Sherlock.

Mycroft Holmes.

 

 

Memanggil: dua kali mengirim pesan, tiga kali menelepon, dan empat kali menggedor pintu _221B Baker Street_.

 

 

Pilihan yang bisa diambil: menghiraukan Holmes tertua idiot itu, menggubrisnya dengan mengata-ngatai program dietnya, atau melemparkan karung sampah ke mobilnya.

 

 

User utama, Sherlock Holmes, memilih pilihan kedua.

 

 

Mycroft berdiri di bingkai pintu _flat_ milik Sherlock dengan wajah merengut. “Adikku sayang, mungkin sebaiknya kau mencari _flatmate_ untuk mengatasi kebosananmu.”

 

 

“Hem. Terserah. Oh ya, Mycroft; bagaimana dengan program dietmu?” tanya Sherlock dengan wajah khawatir bohongan.

 

 

Usulan Mycroft: dapat diterima. Mode memori selektif dipilih, menyimpan dibagian memori jangka panjang _._

Memasukan tujuan mencari _flatmate_ kedalam prioritas utama keseharian user Sherlock Holmes, dilakukan.

 

 

_Saving data...._

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Jam menunjukan pukul: 02:00 AM.

 

 

User sedang memainkan violin, menghadap ke jendela _flat_.

 

 

Kurang lebih 2 hari dan 8 jam User tidak makan,

 

 

Dan kurang lebih 3 hari User tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup.

 

 

Fungsi kerja tubuh menurun sebanyak 40 persen. Usulan untuk tidur dan makan diaktifkan.

 

 

User Sherlock Holmes memilih untuk menghiraukan usulan tersebut.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

John Hamish Watson.

 

 

Mencatat data baru: rambut pirang pasir, tinggi badan relatif, bola mata berwarna biru muda, mengalami PTSD akan medan perang, menderita pincang psikosomatis di kaki kanan, dan bekas luka tembakan di bahu sebelah kiri.

 

 

Tambahan informasi lain: John Watson terlihat sabar, memiliki emosi yang stabil, tetapi emosinya bisa terpicu karena PTSD atau hal-hal lain yang belum diketahui oleh user.

 

 

Aksi yang harus dilakukan dengan John Watson:

 

 

“...Jadi, Afganistan atau Irak?”

 

 

“...Apa?”

 

 

Menjadikan John Watson sebagai _flatmate_ , kini menjadi prioritas utama.

 

 

_Saving data...._

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

“Sherlock, sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan? Kau sebaiknya memikirkan kondisi tubuhmu juga, tidak hanya mendewakan otakmu.”

 

 

John bertanya, berdiri bertolak pinggang di depan Sherlock yang tengah berada dalam ‘ _mind palace’_ miliknya.

 

 

User memasukan perkataan John dan memprosesnya. John Watson terdengar khawatir, wajahnya yang memang terlihat sendu kini makin sendu.

 

 

John Watson khawatir dengan User.

 

 

User Sherlock Holmes kini dipresentasikan dengan 3 alternatif jawaban:

 

 

Jawaban satu, “Mengkonsumsi sesuatu membuat kerjaku jadi lambat, John.”

 

 

Jawaban dua, “Aku tak butuh makanan. Tidak hari ini.”

 

 

Jawaban tiga, “Bah, sentimen.”

 

 

User mengalami kebingungan untuk memilih jawaban nomor satu apa tiga.

 

 

John kemudian menambahkan, “Aku bisa memasak untukmu.” Ujarnya.

 

 

User merekontruksi kembali jawaban yang pas untuk menjawabnya.

 

 

Akhirnya User memilih,

 

 

“Baiklah, John.” Sherlock bangkit dari kursi dan pergi berjalan ke dapur. John mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan senyuman puas.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Jantung dan paru-paru User: bekerja hampir diambang batas.

 

 

Paru-paru bernafas berat, bekerja maksimal setelah User berlari masuk kedalam gelanggang kolam renang.

 

 

Jantung berdetak kian cepat per-detiknya, dicampur dengan emosi kecemasan yang datang dari otak.

 

 

 

“...Sherlock.”

 

 

John Watson berdiri disamping kolam renang. Bayangan titik merah _sniper_ bergerak-gerak disekitar jantungnya.

 

 

Kedua pupil mata Sherlock Holmes mengecil ketika John membuka jaketnya dan memperlihatkan ada seperangkat bom melingkar diperutnya.

 

 

Emosi hati milik User kini mengambil alih semua sistem.

 

 

Berbahaya:

 

 

User sedang mengalami kecemasan dan ketakutan level empat.

 

 

John Watson berada dalam bahaya.

 

 

Prioritas User sekarang ialah untuk menyelamatkannya.

 

 

Catatan tambahan bagi User, John Watson telah membobol emosi hati milik User Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

Investigasi lebih lanjut akan dibutuhkan.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Pukul 12:30 PM. Siang hari. User tengah berada dalam kondisi _mind palace._

 

 

“Sherlock.”

 

 

User memainkan ulang suara  John Watson dalam pikirannya.

 

 

Kini User mulai merekonstruksi bayangan John Watson. Otak membangun sosok John di dalam pikiran User, memperagakannya melakukan berbagai macam hal yang User ingat.

 

 

Sherlock Holmes menghabiskan seharian waktunya tiduran disofa sambil membayangkan John Watson;

 

 

Setengah dari memori milik User terpakai untuk mengingat segala hal yang berhubungan dengan John Watson.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

John mengingatkan Sherlock, “Tolong makan yang teratur.”

 

 

Sherlock memasukannya kedalam memori selektif, yang kemungkinan akan dia masukan ke memori jangka panjang atau malah menghapusnya secara permanen.

 

 

User memilih untuk memasukannya kedalam memori jangka pendek.

 

 

John mengingatkannya lagi, “Jangan lupa untuk tidur, Sherlock! Juga jangan mencela orang lain secara terang-terangan!”

 

 

Lagi-lagi User memilih untuk memasukannya kedalam memori jangka pendek.

 

 

Untuk kesekian kalinya, John mengingatkan Sherlock.

 

 

“Sherlock, aku ini temanmu, kan?”

 

 

.....

 

 

...Sherlock Holmes memasukannya kedalam memori jangka panjang.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Terjadi luapan emosi dalam sistem:

 

 

User tak mampu mengontrol dirinya.

 

 

Emosi bercampur aduk dengan pengaruh obat, menghasilkan halusinasi anjing raksasa yang telah merenggut ayah Henry Knight.

 

 

User Sherlock Holmes kehilangan kendali akan emosi dan sistem tubuhnya.

 

 

Amarah kini mengambil alih.

 

 

“Sherlock, tenanglah. aku ini temanmu, dan aku khawatir denganmu.” John duduk bersebelahan dengan Sherlock, menunjukan rasa khawatirnya terhadap sang detektif.

 

 

“Teman!?”

 

 

Mulut User dikontrol oleh amarah yang tertahan dikerongkongan,

 

 

“Aku tak memiliki teman, John!”

 

 

John Watson untuk sesaat terkejut, kemudian dia berkata. “Huh, tak heran.” Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sherlock dengan wajah terluka.

 

 

User telah mendapatkan kesadaran kembali: amarah meredup dan Otak kembali mengambil alih.

 

 

Emosi memproduksi jutaan rasa bersalah, yang kemudian langsung pergi menusuk hati dan membuat tenggorokan milik User Sherlock Holmes tercekat.

 

 

Sherlock Holmes mengalami emosi yang baru untuk pertama kalinya.

 

 

Emosi ini akan masuk kedalam catatan emosi yang pernah dialami oleh User sepanjang hidupnya.

 

 

Emosi yang teridentifikasi sebagai,

 

 

Rasa bersalah.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

“...John.”

 

 

Kondiri User saat ini: tidak diketahui.

 

 

Kondisi hati User saat ini: bercampur aduk.

 

 

Kondisi tubuh User saat ini: mengalami keringat dingin.

 

 

John Watson menengok kebelakang, menyadari kehadiran Sherlock dibelakangnya. Raut wajahnya tak dapat ditebak.

 

 

User menarik tangan John Watson.

 

 

Menambah data baru dalam berankas data berlabelkan ‘John Watson’: tangan John sangatlah dingin dan halus; tak seperti bayangan User yang melihat fakta bahwa John adalah seorang tentara.

 

 

John kebingungan dengan sikap Sherlock. Wajahnya perlahan memerah, mulai dari ujung telinga hingga hidungnya.

 

 

User melepaskan tawa.

 

 

User menangkap  wajah merona John Watson dan menyimpannya di memori jangka panjang khusus John Watson.

 

 

“Sher---lock?” John berkata dengan hati-hati. Dia tak menyadari bahwa kini dirinya berada dalam dekapan Sherlock, dengan dua tangan panjang melingkar di pinggulnya.

 

 

User merasakan kepuasan.

 

 

“...Jangan pernah pergi dariku.” Sherlock berbisik di telinga John, membuat wajah Watson semakin merah dan dia mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dibawah nafasnya.

 

 

“Dasar bodoh, siapa yang akan pergi meninggalkanmu? Bisa apa kau tanpa diriku?” John berkata ketus. User mencatat bahwa itu adalah sarkasme.

 

 

User melepaskan kekang emosinya. User Sherlock Holmes sudah belajar bahwa tak ada gunanya untuk menahan emosinya jika bersama dengan John Watson;

 

 

Karena John Watson membuat kinerja komputer otak Sherlock Holmes berjalan beriringan dengan emosi dan moral,

 

 

John Watson membuatnya jatuh cinta.

 

 

“Uh...”

 

 

John mengangkat wajahnya. Kening kepalanya menyentuh dagu Sherlock, mata biru lautan bertemu dengan mata abu-abu kebiruan.

 

 

“...A-apakah kau akan menciumku atau tidak?” ucap John, membuang pandangan kesamping.

 

 

User menarik ujung bibirnya. Sebuah seringai dikeluarkan.

 

 

Sebelum mencium John Watson, User telebih dahulu meng _update_ berankas data hatinya:

 

 

John Hamish Watson,

 

 

Masukkan kedalam memori hati?

 

 

Pilihan: iya atau tidak.

 

 

Sherlock Holmes memilih,

 

 

Iya.

 

 

Masukan kedalam memori hati terdalam?

 

 

Iya.

 

 

Dilindungi oleh _password?_

 

 

Iya.

 

 

Selama-lamanya?

 

 

 

...Iya.

 

 

Dan John Hamish Watson tetap berada di dalam hati Sherlock Holmes untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

 

 

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> (Music on the background: “Digital Love” – Daft Punk)


End file.
